This invention relates to long distance telephone communication services. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for placing long distance telephone calls using a lowest cost long distance carrier. The invention also includes a method for placing long distance calls through a lowest cost long distance carrier.
Since deregulation in the long distance telephone communications industry, numerous long distance providers or carriers have entered the market to provide long distance services. Commonly, a telephone user will choose a long distance carrier when the user initiates telephone service at a particular location. This carrier serves a default carrier and all "one-plus" long distance calls from the user's location are made through that particular long distance carrier. However, the long distance user is not limited to the default carrier. The North American Telecommunications Network is set up so that a user may dial a carrier identification code prior to dialing the long distance number and the subsequent long distance number will then be placed through a carrier identified by the code number. By using a carrier identification code or CIC, a telephone user may use any of a large number of long distance carriers. These different carriers commonly have different rates for calls to a given target location.
It is difficult, if not impossible, for a user to keep up with changing long distance rates, and always know which carrier to choose to obtain the best rate for a particular call. Long distance carrier rates change regularly. Also, the best rate for a particular call depends upon the time of day, day of week, location of the user, and location of the target number. Furthermore, carrier identification codes are inconvenient in that they require dialing extra numbers in addition to the normal long distance number. It is difficult enough simply to remember to dial a particular carrier identification code, let alone choose a carrier identification code which will result in a lowest rate for the desired call.